


Title: It’s not the end of the world now (but I can see it from here)

by Karfraegh18



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-22
Updated: 2009-10-22
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karfraegh18/pseuds/Karfraegh18
Summary: Schmoopy cuddling and dogs...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** +++++++++++++++
> 
> I don't know where this came from, blame the Lostprophets song that the title of the drabble came from! Empire is a film magazine (and yes Sasha Dragon I know 2012 is in the NEXT issue!), Y2K is the whole computers blowing up and breaking down as we turned into the year 2000, and yes, the Mayans did believe that the world will end in 2012, which is gonna cause havoc with season 7 (the Hawaiin years TM) *ROFL*
> 
> ++++++++++++++++++++++++

Jared was quiet.

 

Contrary to popular belief the hyperactive puppy was often quiet. He wasn’t always eating, wasn’t always farting, wasn’t always the centre of attention or the one that kept everyone else happy. He was incredibly intelligent, more often than not to be found with his head in a book, curled up on the sofa with a coffee and one or both of his dogs laying across him. Today it was Harley’s turn. He had bagged sofa privileges way before Sadie had even thought about it. Huffing Sadie had deposited herself on the mat at Jared’s feet, where she was now fast asleep on her back snuffling and squeaking in her dreams of chasing cats. Jared had one hand in Harley’s fur, the other turning pages of a magazine, and yes, he was quiet. Which is how Jensen found him when he came back from Saturday morning pickups on Dean dialogue and entered the house in a flurry of autumn cold.

 

“Home,” he called from the hall as he toed off sneakers and threw his jacket in the general direction of the coat rack, before crossing to the front room and his quiet boyfriend.

 

“Hey,” Jared said softly, looking up and leaning into a soft kiss of hello before going back to flicking pages and looking thoughtful. Jensen brought fresh coffee through and sighing and yawning encouraged Harley off of the sofa with a gentle push and a muttered my turn. Putting the coffee on the table he curled into Jared’s side, his eyes shutting as he relaxed against Jared’s warmth, inhaling shower fresh smells and rubbing his cheek against the soft cotton of a lone star Tshirt. He even purred, well in his head he purred, a definite inhalation and exhalation of ecstasy.

 

“Didja get it done?” Jared’s words were Texas long, drawn out and low, exhaustion in his voice; it had been an intense week for both of the actors, seventeen-hour days and mostly night shoots with the added extra of some intense fight scenes with the monster of the week. Jensen just made a small noise that Jared took to mean yes, and closing the magazine on his lap he moved his arm to circle his lover and pulled the sleepy Jensen in for a close hug. Jensen slipped a cold hand under grey cotton touching Jared’s warm hazel skin, a small smile on his face at the sharp indrawn breath as Jared’s muscles tensed under his touch. “Jeez Jen, that’s freaking cold,” he said, moving a hand to cover Jensen’s rubbing gently at the fingers.

 

“Whatcha reading?” Jensen closed his eyes, every muscle in his body sinking inch by inch into Jared’s embrace, this was home, this was peace.

 

“Empire, arrived today, catching up on parts we had to turn down,” Jared chuckled low and quiet, it was a standing joke that both men turned down more offers than they accepted by around a ratio of 375 to one. “Saw a film we should maybe check out when it comes by, 2012. End of the world stuff, apocalypse, escapes, death.”

 

“Kinda like Supernatural then?”

 

“’Cept the devil in this one is nature.”

 

“As opposed to the devil bein’ you then?” Jensen pointed out, sliding his hand down to Jared’s flat stomach, tracing muscle tone, and smirking as Jared stifled a laugh at the tickling action of Jensen’s fingers. He slid his hand lower, pushing just under sweats, unerringly locating the point of Jared’s hip and the skin stretched taut there.

 

“Some religions think the world will end in 2012,” Jared started thoughtfully, shifting slightly so that Jensen had a better reach for more skin. “The winter solstice, the 21st December.”

 

“Like Y2K hype?” Jensen yawned, his head sliding down to Jared’s chest, cradled in one of Jared’s huge hands, Jared’s fingers massaging into his short hair. He really was losing the battle to stay conscious.

 

“Not like Y2K, more like… well, apparently every 5,125 years the Earth does this thing, it tips in its orbit, and like we might see it in the changes in the night sky.”

 

“Geek,” Jensen said softly, loving every thought provoking word that tripped from Jared’s lips.

 

“Bitch,” was Jared’s witty reply, the best he could come up with as tired as he was. “Seriously, I looked it up, and It changes our orientation in space with respect to the center of our own Milky Way galaxy.” Jensen smiled and dropped a small kiss on Jared’s chest, knowing he was going to be hearing the whole story and settling in for the long haul. “Did you know that the center of our Milky Way galaxy is a very powerful source of magnetic energy? Like, where we are, in relation to that source of energy, has a huge effect on Earth. Sometimes we’re further away, and we’re tilted away from it, and the effect is less. Sometimes we’re closer or we’re tilted toward it, and the effect is greater.”

 

“No I didn’t know tha’,” Jensen yawned, sleep starting to pull at the corners of his mind, Jared’s warmth seeping into his cold tired bones.

 

“And… on that day in 2012, we have a straight shot… a linear shot, unobstructed by any other planets or any other bodies in the solar system… where we have direct access to that field of energy, and the Mayans keyed into that.”

 

”Mayans… keyed… uh huh.”

 

“End of the world stuff Jen?”

 

“From a film magazine?” Jensen slurred his words, all Texas heat and exhaustion and finally sleep pulled him under, his breathing slowing, his head heavy against Jared’s chest, and Jared sighed softly, shifting to lean back, encouraging a dead to the world Jensen with him and pulling the blanket from the back of the sofa over them both.

 

Closing his eyes he continued to massage Jensen’s head and neck, knowing his boyfriend held so much tension across his shoulders, knowing Jensen would sleep for exactly two hours, knowing so much about the man he loved that it should scare him. His best times, the most perfect most complete times he had, with Jensen in his arms, with peace in his home, and a science puzzle in his head, his quite times, that is what made his life complete.

 

If the puzzle was contemplating the end of the world, then so be it, they had a year to plan, to dig a bunker… maybe over by the trees at the back of the yard… with water… they would need water… and…some toilet paper... like Chuck said... like ...

 

Jared slipped into sleep, a small smile on his face. Sadie rolled over in her sleep, knocking her paws against the table and blinking awake, a wide yawn, a stretch and she noticed Harley on the floor next to her. Immediately she was on all four paws, daddy was free to cuddle, daddy was… oh… that Jensen puppy was so gonna regret jumping his turn.

 

Jensen-puppy shoes, always a good toy to play with.

 

That’ll teach him.

 

 

THE END


End file.
